An Affair to Remember
by mcgirl
Summary: Phoebe is married to jason now, the question is, is she happy. This is not a PhoebeJason story but a PhoebeCole story. This is also AU. It will get better later on and the rating will probaly change.
1. A Happy Family?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling.  
  
Info: If you like Jason or Jason/Phoebe stories stay away from this story. This is a Phoebe/Cole fan fiction even though Phoebe and Jason are married and it is AU. Please read and review good or bad  
  
Family Info; Piper is married to Leo and they have two children Wyatt who is 7 and Chris who is six (not sure if the age is right, correct me if I am wrong.  
  
Phoebe and Jason are married and they have one daughter Prudence is five years old, and is called Pru. This is not a Phoebe/Jason story though.  
  
Paige is still single and is not dating anyone currently  
  
An Affair to Remember  
  
2010  
Phoebe by the look of things was happy with her marriage to her husband Jason. They loved each other very much, right at least he did. She did love him, she should love him, after all they had a daughter who she loved very much. That was one good thing about their marriage, her daughter Pru, the first daughter of her and her sisters. She always brightened her day with her smile.  
Phoebe was at the computer responding to a letter a woman wrote about her husband and ex-husband. The writer wrote that she still loved her ex- husband, but at the same time she loved her current husband. Phoebe knew this situation as well as the writer, but no one could know that. They thought that she was over Cole, after all he was one of the worst mistakes of her life or as she liked to think about it the best. She responded to the letter: Dear Torn,  
It is hard having a divorce especially when you still love that person very much. I think that it is hard to get over someone that you loved and whom you thought was your soul mate, the man that you thought you would spend the rest of your life with. In the back of your mind there is always a "what if, what if it had worked out," but it did not work out. Your husband now probably loves you very much and cares deeply for you. I know that I would not want to be back in the road to heartache again. It is good to have someone love you, it makes you feel special and that you were made for each other. Never forget that, but it is your choice to make.  
Phoebe  
She saved that story right when her husband Jason Dean came downstairs, followed by five year-old Pru. "Mommy, do you have to go to the thing in Los Angeles, why can't you stay here with us and Aunt Piper, Aunt Paige, and Wyatt and Chris" Pru said pouting. "Yes, I do but I will call you before you go to bed" Phoebe said. Piper came in and said,"what are you doing." "We were just getting ready to put Pru to bed" Phoebe said. "I dho not want to go to bed mommy, can I spend a few more minutes with you, since you have to go tomorrow" Pru said. Pru was deeply attached to both Phoebe and Jason and did not like them going to other places that she could not go to. "O.k., but can Aunt Paige or Uncle Leo orb me to see you later on," Pru said. "No, they cannot, lets go upstairs and I will read you a bed time story and I will say goodbye before I leave tomorrow. They walked up the stairs of the old Victorian manor to her room and eventually everyone else went to their room to.  
  
It will get better I promise. This was just introducing some of the characters in the story and what Phoebe's life is like right now. Please read and review. 


	2. Before the Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling.  
  
Info: This is not really a great chapter yet. This is just a chapter before the one where she sees Cole. I did not want her to go see him yet. The next morning  
Phoebe woke up to the sun shining and she had slept better then she had in a long time. She did not want to think it was because she was going somewhere else and not staying at home. "Hey honey" Jason said smiling laying on the bed beside her. "Hey, I have to get up or I will miss my plane," Phoebe said smiling. Before Phoebe could get up to take a shower Prue came into their room and climbed on their bed. "Good morning mommy and daddy." "I have to go take a shower and then we will talk," "alright mommy." She finished taking a shower and got out and her daughter was waiting for her. "Mommy, come have break feast aunt Piper is cooking pancakes and then we will get you ready and go to the airport if you have to go" Prue said disappointed. They went down to the kitchen and had break feast. "Mommy, guess what I am going to do at school today," Prue said excited. "What" Phoebe said smiling at her only daughter. "We get to finger paint today in school, isn't that exciting. When you get home, I'll have a picture with all of us in it" "Of course, us as a family," Phoebe said. "Well, it is time for us to go" Jason said carrying her luggage and putting it in the car. They had already taken Prue to school and now Phoebe was about to go to the airport. They rode in the car silent both not knowing what to say. They finally got to the airport and they kissed each other and she left to get onto her plane. She finally got on her plane but all she could think about was did she love Jason.  
  
Concluding Info: Phoebe and Cole will meet in the next chapter. What will happen when she sees him? You will have to read the next chapter to find out what happens next. 


	3. Seeing You Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling.  
  
Info: Thank you for all the reviews that you have been giving me. Phoebe finally sees Cole in this chapter.  
  
Los Angeles  
  
Phoebe had just arrived at her hotel and was glad to be there. It had been a long plane ride from San Francisco and she just wanted to go to sleep. She knew though that she needed to get unpacked and it was getting time for dinner. She changed into a short jean skirt and red top to go to dinner. She thought about ordering room service but she decided that she needed to get out. Walking in she saw a nice hotel restaurant and bar and decided to eat there.  
Cole was sitting at the bar and ordered a beer to start out with. He did not want to be here for a conference, he rather be back at his home in Sacramento. It was not like he had any thing in Sacramento, but it was better then having time to think. The only thing that he ever thought about besides work was her. He missed Phoebe and still loved her even though she had vanquished him twice already. He somehow survived the second vanquishing by the charmed ones and did not exactly know how he did survive it, but the important thing was that he was alive. He decided not to go after Phoebe again in case he was vanquished for good next time. He tried moving on with other women, but none of them were Phoebe.  
He saw that someone was now sitting next to him, but he did not even care, he was lost in his thoughts. He thought the person next to him sounded like Phoebe, but he figured it had been a long day and he was imagining things again. He was curious and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She looked like Phoebe and talked like Phoebe, finally he said "Phoebe, is that you." The woman turned around and said "Cole, your alive" Phoebe said shocked. "Yes, don't ask me how though, I wish that you could explain that to me. I personally would rather be dead right now, since I cannot be with you, but I have not done anything bad since your second attempt to vanquish me" Cole said.  
Phoebe sat there shocked, he was alive and she was thankful that he was alive. Why was she thankful for that, after all he had done so many hurtful things to her, but in her heart she still loved him, more then she had ever loved Jason or anyone else for that matter. "You know I never wanted to vanquish you, it all happened so fast. I loved you and I will always have a special place for you in my heart. A place where no one else will ever be able to reach" Phoebe said. "So how are things going in your life, are you married, just out of curiosity," Cole said. "Yes, I am married and have one daughter Prue, how about you" Phoebe said. "Well congratulations Phoebe, no I am not married, but you don't seem to excited about it" Cole said. "Jason loves me so much, but I do not know if I love him. I am only staying in it for Prue right now, is that so wrong Cole. Am I a bad person for that Cole? I know it is crazy, but sometimes I wish that it was you holding me in your arms" Phoebe said. He wanted to hold her in his arms and spend the rest of his life with her, but she was married. He should not think of that, Cole thought. "There is nothing wrong with that Phoebe, nothing wrong with it at all" Cole said.  
They looked into each other's eyes and there was something there that had not been there when they came down. It was a look of desire, one of wanting to be with each other. A look of happiness that neither of them had felt in a long time since they had lost each other. Phoebe looked up at him and Cole knew what she wanted and he wanted the same thing as she did. "I am not that hungry anymore, do you want to go upstairs to my room with me. We can just talk if you want to" Phoebe said. "Are you sure Phoebe you are married and have a kid at home," Cole said. "Yes, I am more sure then I have ever been in my life. They went to the elevator and to room 333 where Phoebe was staying. It would be an interesting night.  
  
Concluding Info: In the next chapter we will see what they do, will they just talk or will they do more then talk. The number three might have some significance to the story later on please read and review. Good and bad comments are always welcome. 


	4. One Night?

Disclaimer. I do not own Phoebe, Cole or any of the Charmed characters in this story; WB owns them please Read and Review  
  
Info: Wyatt is not the most powerful magical being to ever exist; he is just a normal witch, half whitelighter, like his brother Chris.  
  
Phoebe and Cole got on the elevator to get to Phoebe's room on the third floor. Phoebe wanted Cole to shimmer them to her room, but there were far to many people in the hotel to use magic so openly. They both however wanted to get up to her room as fast as possible, but knew that they could not act like they were together. They could not be seen together because some people might have recognized Phoebe after all she was a married woman and she knew a few people that would be at the conference and they would start asking questions that Phoebe did not want to answer. The elevator finally got there and when the elevator finally opened on Phoebe's floor they went straight to room 333 where Phoebe was staying and she unlocked the door and they went in.  
As soon as the door was closed they started kissing each other and undressing each other, throwing their clothes all over the room. They finally reached the bed and they fell on the bed. Cole started kissing her again, starting at her stomach and finally landing on her lips, but making a few detours around certain areas on his way up to her mouth. Cole knew all the buttons to push with her, he knew just how to seduce her and she loved every minute of it. It was now her turn to seduce him and she started to kiss him in all the spots that she knew where he liked to be kissed.  
They knew each other so well and new how to make the other one happy. Jason did not know how to do any of this. They had hurt each other many times, but they knew that they could not change the past and wanted to move forward and try to forget that part of their life at least for one night. One night of breaking the rules again, one night of being with each other for as long as they could, even if it was for only one night, a night filled full of passion and lust. A night that neither of them would soon forget, a night that should not of happened, even in their wildest dreams. A night that they both needed and waited so long for it to finally happen, maybe what was meant to be and always had been in front of them, but never faced the truth in their hearts, that they knew that they were right for each other, that this is where each of their hearts belonged, even if it could not last.  
As the night went on, they both fell asleep dreaming of each other, and wondering what the next day would bring. Neither really thinking about what the consequences would be, after that night and what would happen in the morning. They were happy right now, and all they knew was that they wanted to be was in each other's arms, for eternity or at least for as long as they could be with each other. Could this be more then one night or would they be able to take it further and finally be with their soul mate, the one that they should have always been with.  
  
Concluding Info: In the next chapter they wake up and find themselves together. What will they do when they wake up? Will they regret the night they had together, leave their separate ways and try to forget the passionate night they had, or will they remember that night and want to be together forever, even if it means having an affair or getting a divorce. You will find out if you read and review, then I will try to put up the next chapter as soon as possible, but it might be a few days, thank you for reading and reviewing and if you have any questions I will try to answer them in the next chapter. 


	5. The Next Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed ones, I only own my  
characters.  
  
Info: In this chapter, they wake up together.  
  
Phoebe woke up being in some one's arms she liked the feel of that.  
It was a beautiful day, the sun was out the birds were singing  
everything is perfect nothing could ruin this day it seemed like. In  
a few minutes she would realize what happened the night before. Cole  
rolled over and realized that he was in bed with someone he turned  
around and said "Phoebe." Phoebe looked over at him and said "Cole"  
her face went pale, "oh my God, we slept together, this cannot be  
happening." "I know I am sorry I should have tried to stop us from  
doing this" Cole said. "It is not just your fault, its mine as well.  
We made a decision and have to live with that decision. I wanted it  
probably as much as you did, if not more" Phoebe said.  
"So what are we going to do about this" Cole said. "I know that I  
cannot tell my sisters that you are alive and they will be set on  
vanquishing you until they find you. I also know that I cannot tell  
Jason, or anyone about this affair that happened. He would be  
completely devastated about it, I could not do that to him" Phoebe  
said. "So that leaves us going our separate ways then and never  
seeing each other again," Cole said. I guess so she said trying to  
tell Cole that it was the best thing to do, even though she did not  
want it to be over.  
"We have to face facts Cole, we cannot be together, no matter how much  
we want to be together. I am married and you are you, a person that I  
do not want to give up, someone I still love," Phoebe said. "I still  
love you Phoebe with all my heart to, I dream about you every night"  
Cole said. "Who knew that years later we would run into each other  
again, I be remarried and have a child and then have an affair with  
you. I wish that it could not end Cole" Phoebe said.  
"I guess that this is goodbye then, that we will most likely never see  
each other again, but we have to face the facts that we both come from  
two different worlds, two worlds that have never come together," Cole  
said. "I know" Phoebe said softly, trying to holdback the tears.  
Cole got dressed and shimmered back to his room. After that Phoebe  
broke down crying, she needed him, how could she let him just go like  
that. Why could they never be together, she was so angry, but she  
knew that it would never work out.  
  
Concluding Info: The next chapter Phoebe comes home, the question is  
will she tell anyone that she had an affair. Please read and review  
and you will find out. 


	6. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling. I own my own characters though. I am sorry if the format is messed up. Please read and review I promise it will get better  
  
Info: Phoebe comes back home to face what she did on her business trip. Also thank you for all the people that have reviewed my story  
  
She had just gotten off the plane and had looked at her wedding ring most of the time that she was on the plane. Thinking how could she do this to Jason, the man who loved her. How could see do this to her daughter as well what would she think. Would she hate her, for having a one-night affair and would her husband also hate her. What would happen if she got pregnant how would she deal with that? The baby would not really look like Jason and have different powers then her cousins and sister did, maybe even demonic powers. She brushed that thought aside, thinking that most likely she would not get pregnant, after all it took a few years for them to have Prue. She got her bags and was waiting outside for her family, still wondering how she could face them. She could not think of that right now though. She had to find a way to tell them, but she did not know how she was going to do it or if she was ever going to tell them at all. She snapped out of her thoughts and saw her family coming to pick her up. She was hoping that Jason and Prue would not come and that it would be one of her sisters. She was not so lucky though, there was her daughter and husband getting out of the car by themselves to see him, and her sisters were not there. Damn, she thought to herself, this was going to be an interesting ride home. "Mommy, I missed you so much" Prue said running up to her. Phoebe picked her up in her arms and smiled at her and said, "I missed you to." Jason then came up to her and also hugged her. She could feel the love in his hear for her and that tore her up realizing what she did. They got in the car and drove off. Phoebe was very silent, still lost in her thoughts on the ride home only half listening to her daughter. She was talking about what she did in school the last few days and how she was so excited to see her again. Then she asked another question that Phoebe hadn't thought of explaining yet. "Mommy, why did you not answer your phone the other night. I wanted to get Aunt Paige to orb to where you were, but daddy said that you were probably asleep," Prue asked. Phoebe thought about it for a minute and said, "yes, I was asleep, it had been a long day and I must have fallen asleep. "O.k." Prue said not thinking anything of it. Finally they arrived at the manor. Phoebe was so glad and Jason got her bags and they went inside. All she wanted to do was go up to her room and fall asleep. She had not gotten a lot of sleep the last few nights, because all she could think about was Cole. Every time she went to sleep all she could dream about was Cole. She hoped since she was in a different bed now that she would not have those dreams. Piper and Paige met her inside and also were glad to see her. "How was your trip" Piper said. "Oh, it was good as far as business trips go, but I am really tired right now. The bed in the hotel room was not that comfortable and I have not been able to get a lot of sleep the last few days. "Can you at least eat supper with us, we waited for you" Paige said. "Yes" Phoebe said hoping that they would not ask too much about what she did while she was away from home. Piper had cooked spaghetti for supper and they all sat down and ate supper together. After they ate their supper, she went upstairs to her room and fell asleep. She slept good for the first time since that night of passion that she had with Cole. Maybe everything would be alright maybe her life would go back to normal and she would never see Cole again, even though she wanted to.  
  
Concluding Info: In the next chapter Phoebe gets a big surprise. What is this surprise and how will she deal with it. What will she tell her family or will she tell her family anything. Please read and review 


	7. I'm Pregnant

About a month later

Phoebe had not been feeling good for a couple of weeks but she did not tell anyone yet, unsure of what was wrong. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. She now thought she knew what was wrong but there was one way to find out. She went to the store and bought a pregnancy test. She arrived home and luckily no one was home. All she had to do now was wait for the timer to go off. It was the longest three minutes of her life she thought. She finally looked and saw that it was positive. She stared shocked she was pregnant with Cole's child.

She had wanted this when they were married or even when they dated. She thought of a son that would look just like Cole or a daughter that looked like her. She could not believe it was happening when she was married with a daughter to a man that truly loved her but the question was did she love him. She knew where she had to go, she had to go to the mausoleum and talk to Cole. Her family would never think that she would go back there. She left the house with the pregnancy test in the box and got in her car.

Mausoleum

This place reminded her of so many things both happy and sad. She could not think about that right now though, she thought going inside. "Cole" she whispered hoping that he would come. When he did not come she yelled 'Cole get down here right now, don't make me use the Balthazar summoning spell. It was four o 'clock when he first heard it. At first he ignored it then he heard Phoebe screaming and he thought she was in trouble. He never understood it but somehow she had a connection with him.

Phoebe saw someone shimmer in and she hoped it was Cole. "Phoebe, are you alright. Is there a demon that is after you" he said. He thought that was the only reason he called her. "Sort of, I need to talk to you about what happened that night," she said. "You told me yourself that you did not want to talk about it ever again," he said. "That was before I found out I was pregnant with your child," she said. "What, how do you know it is mine" he said. I haven't had sex with Jason for a few months now, so that only leaves one person, you. The funny thing is I wanted a child with you but I thought we would be married or at least dating. I guess things don't work out as I planed" she said.

"What are you going to do, it is not like you can hide this from your family for very long" Cole said. "I am thinking of taking a binding potion that only binds my powers but I would still be able to perform spells. If I do that I bind the baby's powers as well, so that I want be shimmering off someplace, throwing fireballs, or have another power suddenly appear that I was not supposed to have," she said. "Are you crazy, you need your powers," he said. "You know as well as I do that I can live without my powers, not having an active power helps plus my active power levitation doesn't help me that much. I can tell even now that this baby is going to have powers that we only dreamed about," she said.

"What happens when you start showing though, you want be able to stop that, even if you could what about the clothes you'll have to wear" he said. "I've got that figured out as well. I could use an invisible spell that would just hide the pregnancy. If any of my family could create those spells I think I could. I could also summon my mom and see how she made us forget when Paige was born. She had an affair to so maybe she could help me. After I have the baby I will give him or her up for adoption unless you want to take care of him or her" Phoebe said. "Having an affair with your whitelighter is a little different I would think then a half demon that you have vanquished two times and I am sure your sisters would not mind doing that again," he said.

"I am so sorry Cole, maybe I was wrong in telling you this" she said starting to walk out. "Phoebe, I did not mean that. It is just a shock that you are pregnant with my child." "I will need you sometimes for support please," she said. "Where, it is not like we can go out in public," he said. "The place we have always met throughout the years we were together," she said. "The mausoleum," Cole said. "Yes, until we think of another place. I have to go" Phoebe said. Before she was able to go she started feeling weird and suddenly appeared behind Cole.

"What the hell, you shimmered, that should not happen till you are at least two or three months pregnant" he said. Phoebe was shocked herself and finally said "I can't believe this. It took at least three months for Piper to have powers from Wyatt and Chris. I've got to go home my family will start worrying about me if I am not home for supper." "Bye, call me anytime" he said. After that she left and got into her car and threw the pregnancy test away.

Car

She knew her baby could hear her, even though it was very small right now so she said "please stop using powers for a few weeks because our family can't know for awhile or both of us including your father could get in very serious trouble. She started her car and drove back to the Halliwell manor.

When she arrived home and opened the door Piper said "where were you, we got worried about you maybe a demon taking you and almost started scrying for you." If only you knew Phoebe thought.

Concluding Info: Someone else finds out that Phoebe is pregnant in the next chapter and tries to help her. A person from the past also visits her and helps her.


End file.
